The Tragedies of Chiara and Matt
by TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: So This is a series that is out of place doesn't have a beginning or an end, it has alternate time lines, not based around a plot even if it feels like it is, it isn't. This is a series of different stories: If one of the characters are dead, they'll be alive the next 'chapter' enjoy !
1. First Time For Everything

div align="Center"There's a first Time for Everything/div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanbr /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spansmallsmall After getting in a fight with her sister, she stormed out of their apartment, why the hell did they even have to move to freaking Canada! "Jerk-Bastard!" Chiara shouted as she stomped out to her car, wrapping her scarf around her neck. God her sister was so stupid, Chiara almost couldn't believe Alice's stupidity half the time. Huffing she pulled on her hat and gloves as she sat in her car. It was cold, everything was freaking cold! She trembled and turned on her car pulling out of the driveway and out into the city's traffic. Trembling she closed her eyes and shook her head as she sat in a traffic jam. She wanted out of the /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span She wanted to go back to Italy, back where the sun was always shining finally when she got to one of the shoulders in the road she hauled off onto an exit and made her way out of the city, into the countryside. This was a way that Chiara could get some peace and quiet away from Alice and her new stupid boyfriend Gilbert. She admired the countryside looking around at how snowy it was, happy that this was actually peaceful… The snow started to fall harder; and harder until she could barely see anything in front of her. This wasn't something that happened in Italy her eyes widened when her car started to putter before it completely shut down. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!?" The girl snapped as the car shut down. She pressed her head against the steering wheel. Great, Chiara was out in the middle of jackass nowhere with absolutely no cell phone service, this is the perfect plot for a stupid horror flick. She stepped out of her car and looked around; her knee high combat boots would be great, she was really glad that she had worn /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"H-Hello," She shouted, tears running down her face. Her nose was bright red, and her curl seemed to crimple up to the side of her head, this was not good; she was probably going to freeze to death. Sighing, she got back in her car to warm up and try to compose herself. When she heard the sound of an engine, then seeing a large red Dodge Ram 3500 her eyes widened in happiness. A HUMAN! She was too cold to get out but the truck slowed and pulled over. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanA blonde man stepped out and gave a confused look to the small Ford Fiesta sitting there, the Canadian zipped up his coat and walked over to it, knocking on the window. Chiara, all bundled up looked over to him and opened the door, hitting him in the knee. He gasped and she apologized, her sun kissed face was stained with tears and he stood up straight and shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He said and /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I-I'm sorry…" She stammered and wiped her face. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanMatt sighed and shook his head, "What happened?" He asked gesturing to the car. "Other than the obvious," br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanChiara pouted and crossed her arms, "Stupid junk doesn't want to start." She huffed, looking away from him. He was actually kind of cute, not that she'd be one to admit it. Matt stifled a laugh and looked down at her; she was probably a good foot shorter than the Canadian was. "Ch-Chiara Vargas," She huffed holding out her /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Matt Williams, I promise I'm not a serial killer." He smirked and shook her hand. She hadn't been worried about that until now… She let out a nervous chuckle taking a step back. "Do you want a ride back into town; the storm's only going to get worse." He said. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanCrossing her arms she looked away and held her head high. "I don't need help, nor do I take people who promise that they're not serial killers, it usually means that they are." Chiara huffed and pouted. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Freeze to death then, see if I care." He said, turning to his truck. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"W-Wait," She said running over to him. "It's too cold…" She mumbled and looked away. Mathieu laughed and looked down at /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"So you're obviously not Canadian, otherwise you wouldn't be complaining." Matt said walked her over to the passenger side. "Get in the back Al." He growled. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Why don't you put little miss in the back?" Al /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Because I'm not an asshole like you is why. Now get in the back fuck-face before I rearrange your internal organs." Chiara's eyes widened, taking a step back. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanAl looked at his little brother and sighed, "And you said you're not an asshole." He huffed and jumped out, opening the back passenger side door glaring at Chiara. The Italian just kinda stood there awkwardly watching the whole thing before realizing that with her only being five two she couldn't make it up into the truck. Matt got in and looked at her, "Would you hurry up and get in?" Al /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanHer face flared up, bright red as she reached into her purse and threw something at the dark American. She wasn't sure what she threw at the other but she took Matt's hand when he offered it to her. Al rubbed the side of his face as he stared at the small pink ball she'd chucked at him. "Jerk bastard." Chiara huffed, closing her door. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Bitch,"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Asshole,"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span "Enough." Matt growled. Chiara straightened as Al put the thing she threw at him back to her. "Good boy." Matt said. Chiara leaned against the window and sighed, "So where are you from?" Matt asked. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanChiara sighed and looked at him. "I'm from Rome." She said. "Where it's warm, all the time," Grumbling she felt the truck slip, making her hold on for dear life. "Please be careful!" She cried. When she'd calmed down she sighed and bit her lip, trying not to look at Matt, who placed a hand on her knee, telling her it was /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanMatt was a good driver, from what Chiara was told by Al, she told them where she lived, and how Chiara had gotten in a fight, she'd abandoned everything she'd wanted to do back in Sicily to move with her sister. When she was younger, in high school, she'd been in love with this Spaniard, Antonio and he did a lot of harvesting of Tomatoes. She met him her freshman year, Antonio had a little sister, Carmina the same age as Chiara. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanHer junior year, when Antonio was a senior, Carmina was killed in a car accident, she was driving and she was struck by a truck that swerved into her. Turns out the guy who killed her was drunk and was arrested, Antonio hadn't been the same, later on; Antonio was killed the same way, by the same guy. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanShe was quiet when she thought about Antonio she closed her eyes trying to shake the thought out, she'd graduated, and was taking business she was turning her life around she wanted to open a little maid's café in the city, she was a good cook, she could do it, hire a bunch of cute girls and get Alice to make the uniforms… "Would you boys attend a maid's Café if one opened?" She /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Like, really cute girls in really short dresses? Dressed like nekos? Yeah I would." Al said with a grin, earning a slap in the back of the head from his brother. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Shuddup," Matt sighed. "The idea of good looking girls in a short dress just doesn't sound appealing; the only customers you'd get were young horny guys who want to have sex. That's why you don't see host clubs." The Canadian /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"No Homo Matt." Al /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." The Italian glowered. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Pfft, as if you could doll," Al smiled. Chiara had had enough of that idiot; she turned around and slapped Al, right across the face. Matt smirked and looked at Chiara, it was settled, Matt approved of this human; he really approved of this girl. The rest of the ride was silent, the radio was quiet but Chiara sang along quietly to one that came on the radio. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions free of the coliseums. In poison places, we are anti-venom; we're the beginning of the end." Matt looked at her nonchalantly, she was good; her voice was beautiful, the Canadian was shocked. He smiled weakly and looked up at her as they made it into the city. They drove around for a bit and Chiara showed them where she lived and Matt drove past it, taking Al back to his place; a few blocks away. br /span class="push"  
>style="display: inline;" span"See you." Matt said as Al got out. Al scoffed, saying nothing; Chiara leaned against the window and sighed. How long had it been, it had been years, Chiara was a university student now and the only thing she could think about was her best friend. "You know, if you're upset over something, you should tell someone." He /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanChiara scoffed, they both grew silent until Matt pulled into the apartment complex's driveway. "Do you want to come in?" She asked removing her necklace. Nodding, he followed her out of the truck and up to the door. The Canadian locked his doors and stood there as Chiara unlocked the front door and walked into the building. She was freezing, she wanted out of these wet snowy clothes. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Follow me." She walked into an elevator and pressed one of the buttons, Shivering she looked away and bit her lip, "S-Stupid s-snow…" She mumbled. "How cold is it?" She mumbled to /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Twenty below zero, Celsius." Matt explained. "How cold does it get in Italy?" He asked looking at her. Shivering she looked away, as the elevator stopped, and opened she got out and walked into her flat she shared with her sister, who probably was visiting with Ludwig and /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanThe flat was bright, warm and inviting. She peeled off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack, removing her hat, boots, gloves and her sweater. Waiting for the Canadian to remove his clothes Chiara tapped her now slipper covered foot. Matt smiled and took off his boots, hat, coat and gloves before following her into the flat. She led him to the living room before disappearing into the kitchen to make tea. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanRocking back and forth on her feet she looked at him through the small window in the kitchen, blushing as he sat on the couch awkwardly. Biting her lip she turned on the kettle, getting out two teabags, the honey, sugar cubes and the cream, waiting for the kettle to get back up to temperature. This was the longest two minutes of her life, that and she was still pretty /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanHaving been from Italy, the lowest temperature she was used to was probably two degrees, cold, but not this bad. This was a bad idea to begin with why was she doing this? This guy could be a serial killer, and she'd never know it, but this was a good way to keep her mind off of Antonio… Staring off at the photographs Matt frowned when he saw Chiara in High school with a boy, they were probably dating, Chiara could have been married to him and Matt would never now; that would be /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanReturning to the living room she met Matt's gaze and gave him a smile. "So who's the guy?" Matt asked staring up at her. Chiara frowned and sat down in the loveseat wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and sighed. Should she tell him? br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"A friend," The Italian simply /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"What kind of friend?" He /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"It doesn't matter."br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"It does."br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Why the hell should it matter? Drop it!" br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"S-Sorry… I'll drop it." Matt wasn't sure what to think about the situation. Chiara was cute, but if she was married; he'd either have to get rid of him, or forget about /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… He was my best friend throughout high school, he was a year older than I was, Toni was so sweet and caring, he was from Spain, he was on the football team, and he danced, and loved to work in the tomato fields. His family has the biggest vineyard in all of Spain; when I was a freshman, his little sister was in a car accident with me. She was killed on impact, the same thing happened in my junior year, he was struck by a drunk driver, my brother, Lovino was with him… They both died…" Chiara took a breath and sighed. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I-I'm so sorry, if I would have known… I wouldn't have asked…" Matt said softly, sipping from his cup. Shaking her head she gave a nervous laugh, "Don't worry Matt, it happened a long time… I just miss him, I love this picture, and it's of me, Lovi, Feli, Ludwig, Antonio, Gil, and Alice." She smiled. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"You guys looked cute together." Matt /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Though we never were, I was in love with him, but it was only because he came to visit Lovi all the time, they were dating not me." She /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Oh,"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Yeah, my whole high school life, I pretended to be gay."br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Why?"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Dunno, just did I guess, I wasn't interested in a relationship."br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"What about now?"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Still not, looking for the right guy,"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"What if he was right in front of you?"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I doubt he is, but who knows." Chiara smiled and shivered. Matt scoffed and stood up; sitting down beside her on the loveseat, pressing his lips to her forehead and hugged her into him. "You're cold." Chiara /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Oh well, get over it princess." Matt mused. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Fuck off." She cursed and looked away. Leaning into his arms she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep, completely unaware of anything. Matt picked her up and smiled, she was cute, sweet and adorable he tried to figure out which room was hers and after some complications he got the door open and set her down on her bed. Not knowing what else to do, he wrote his number down on a piece of paper followed by, 'you fell asleep-Matt' before he walked out of the room. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanNervously the Canadian walked out of the flat, wishing partly that she'd text him, but he wasn't counting on it happening. Lost in his thoughts, he walked down the halls before he was stopped by another Italian and an albino. "You're coming from mine and my sister's flat, who are you?" She snapped, grabbing his wrist. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanPulling his wrist away, he growled. "Don't worry about it." He scoffed, "Hoser." He walked off and shook his head, getting into his /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span/small/small  
>div align="center"~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~div  
>smallbr span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanMonths pass, Matt and Chiara had gotten to know each other, they both loved each other, though neither one of them actually realized that's what had happened, they talked on the phone, on Skype, even if they only lived down the road from each other. They went on dates, got coffee, had dinner together, Chiara cooked. They did everything together. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Hey," Matt answered the phone. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"H-Hi, Matt?" Chiara /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"What's wrong!?" Immediately worried for his Italian, Matt pulled on his light jacket and shoes walking out of his house; Chiara was his life, he thought about the worst possible /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"C-Can you come to my flat please? I-I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded broken, she heard Matt's truck and wiped her eyes. She had to move back to Italy, and Matt needed to know how she /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I'm on my way; I'll be there in five, see you when I get there." br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Th-thanks Mattie…"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"No problem Chiara." /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanFive minutes later, Matt walked in, using his key before he saw all the boxes, the flat looked so empty with all the boxes packed sky high. Gilbert, Ludwig, and another guy Matt had never met was helping move the boxes to and from the flat. "Chiara," Matt didn't know what was going on. The first thought was that Chiara was getting evicted and had to move out of the flat. He went to her room to see all of her things boxed up, the only thing left was a mattress left on the /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Look at me, Mattie…" She whimpered and looked at him. "Mattie, I want you to never forget this day… okay?" She asked getting on her knees as matt sat down beside her. "Close your eyes." She whispered and moved closer. Matt squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to know what she was doing. Removing the cross from around her neck she looked at his face; taking a deep breath and pressed her lips to his, expecting him to pull /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanPulling her closer, Matt hugged her to his chest, the kiss lasted for a few mere seconds, before Chiara pulled away, "I-I love you Chiara." He whispered, kissing her again. He still had his eyes closed, until he felt something around his neck, the metal was cold, so was the chain, just like Chiara… Her body always felt cold to the /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"This is what Antonio gave me the night of his accident, he told me that he loved me, but he didn't want to hurt my older brother, he smiled at me, and said, 'one day, there'll be someone you love more than you love me, and you should give this to them… h'okay?' and walked out of my house… they were going to go back home… and then they got hit…" She explained. "B-but Matt… I trust you, there have been things that I've not been able to tell my sister, but I've told you… so now you know how I feel…"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Why all the boxes mon amour, what's happening?" He asked. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I-I, have to move back to Italy, my mama's sick, and Alice and I don't want her to die alone…" She said softly. "None of my family members have died alone… When Papi died, Mama was there, so was I. When Lovino died, he had Antonio… Mama doesn't have anyone, so Feli, Alice and I are leaving in the morning…"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Wh-why do you have to go Chiara, why!?"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I-I'm sorry Matt."br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"You can't just tell me you love me and leave!"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /spanFlinching, she looked away, "I wanted you to know, before I left…"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"You can't, why do all of you have to go? Why do you have to go?"br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I do Mattie… but I promise, I swear to god! I'll be back! That's why I gave you the necklace!" she cried. Matt hugged her and kissed the girl's temple. br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"Be careful Chiara." br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I will." She promised and kissed him back. "We're moving the majority of our stuff back over, but all the furniture is in the basement." She said. "We're moving back after Mama dies…" She said and kissed his nose. "I love you…" br /span class="push" style="display: inline;" /span"I love you too."/small/div 


	2. Every Time we Touch

Fem! Romano x 2p! Canada: Every Time We Touch

_A/N: Okay, this came to me when I was watching a video on YouTube: __ watch?v=xmW3p1…__ and I have this head canon that 2p! Canada can play the Piano so enjoy this song fic, oh and get tissues this is going to be sad._

Chiara smiled happily leaning against the Canadian as he lifted the piece of wood covering the keys. She'd always loved it when he played, and Matt always loved it when he could spend time with the Italian. He stared at the keys and bit his bottom lip; reaching out he pressed a key hesitantly. "Don't worry Matt." She whispered; her Italian accent heavy. "You can do it." She told him kissing his cheek.  
>Matt started to play, reading the sheet music in front of him and tried not to mess up in front of her, this was their song, they'd been together almost two years now and it seemed insane, how could anyone have put up with his bullshit as much as Chiara. "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me…" Matt sang softly, closing his eyes.<br>"I still feel your touch, in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive…" The Italian half sang, half whispered. Resting a hand on the other's shoulder she smiled and kissed his cheek. "'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side." Closing her eyes she felt tears welling in them.  
>"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go, want you in my life." Matt whispered and closed his eyes as he continued to play. He loved her so much, why couldn't every day be like this? Why couldn't they be like this every day every moment?<br>Oh right, the _hamartia,_ Chiara felt tears roll down her cheeks as a lump in her throat welled up and she felt so small. "'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side." Chiara sang sadly, tears streaming down her face. "'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go, want you in my life." She breathed as she choked on tears.  
>"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side." Chiara sang as the piano ended. She looked beside her, there was nothing. She pressed her forehead to where the sheet music used to stand. Chiara felt sobs lump in her throat as she touched the piano keys wishing just one last time she could hear Matt play. Just one last time<p>

_~Long ass Flashback time~_

A loud knock sounded at the door, followed by the excessive ringing of the doorbell. Chiara chuckled weakly thinking that matt had just left his key at work. She got out of bed before seeing the clock; he must have gotten held up at the office. Walking downstairs she smiled and answered the door.  
>"Chiara," Ludwig was in uniform. Her heart stopped when she looked at the seldom look on his face. She didn't want to show her fear and crossed her arms.<br>"Wh-what do you want you d-damn potato eater?" She stumbled over her words. Trying to shake away the tears that were welled in her eyes she stared at her brother's boyfriend. Gilbert was at his side, in uniform. "We're sorry to tell you that at two twenty five am your boyfriend,"  
>Sobs left the girls throat as the officer continued. "Mathieu Williams was struck by a drunk driver and was killed on impact." Ludwig crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder and frowned. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss…"<br>Pushing the other away she sobbed uncontrollably and looked up at him, "C-c-can I at least see his body?" She asked softly. Ludwig nodded at her and pushed hair out of her face. Gilbert helped her stand and supported her as he led her to the car.  
>They drove in silence, it was eerie, Chiara was in her nightclothes, her tear stained face looked broken. When they got to the morgue Chiara was brought to the back where he lay on a cold metal table. Running to the other's side she sobbed and held onto him. "Matt!" She screamed. "Wake up baby…" She sobbed. "Svegliati bambino" She sobbed. "Ti amo, ti amo ti amo," She whispered into his chest. "I never said it enough, I'm so sorry." She sobbed and closed her eyes laying her head on the other's chest, stroking his reddish blond hair.<br>"Chiara…" Gilbert whispered.  
>"Just leave her alone Gilbert."<br>Matt was wearing his plaid shirt and jeans, "Don't worry bambino… don't worry…" She whispered, running a hand over his bloody forehead. A doctor came in, "D-Did he feel any pain L-Ludwig?" She asked pitifully. The tall broad German shook his head, Matt had been killed on impact, and he hadn't felt a bit of pain…  
>"M-Miss…" The doctor said. "S-Sorry…" Chiara whispered and stepped away, walking out of the room. Gilbert and Ludwig followed her out and Gilbert rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "J-Just yesterday, he gave me this…" She whispered holding up her ring finger, showing a small diamond ring. "We were going to get married in secret, nothing big, or fancy, just the two of us…" She whispered sadly. "I'll never love another person the way I loved Matt…" She whispered closing her eyes.<br>"I know Chiara… we all knew how you felt…" He whispered closing his eyes. "Wh-what about the b-bastard who killed him… M-may I see him please?" She asked. Gilbert let the Italian go and led her back to the car Ludwig drove them both to the station where in a blood fueled rage Chiara got out of the car and into the station where Gilbert showed her the place they'd locked him up.  
>"You bastard," She screamed looking into the cell. Shaking the bars to it she was so angry she could have killed him. "Do you even know what you did!? You killed my fiancé you bastard wait until I get my hands on you! I'll fucking kill you!" She sobbed. "I'll make you wish you were dead! You bastard," She fell to the floor and sobbed. "You don't deserve to die… you deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of your life…" Gilbert looked down at her; she was so upset… could he really blame her? Closing her eyes she listened to the man in the cell.<br>"Y-Your right… I do deserve to rot…" His Spanish accent filled the void between the two. Chiara's heart sank when she looked at him.  
>"T-Toni?"<br>"Lo siento mi amor," Antonio apologized.  
>"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KLL YOU!" she screamed. "Let me at him! He deserves to die! And I'll fucking kill him!" Gilbert grabbed her.<br>"He isn't worth it Chiara!" He shouted. "Killing him isn't going to bring Mathieu back!" Gilbert said, in hopes to calm her down. "He's not worth it…"  
>Chiara turned to him and trembled, "M-Make sure that bastard never sees the light of day again…" The southern Italian whispered. Gilbert nodded and pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead, "I will…"<p>

**~*Time Skip*~**

It was Matt's funeral, dressed completely in black; she wore a pillbox hat and veil covering her right eye. She stood at the altar and took a deep breath. "I was in love with Mathieu Williams from the day I met him. I was visiting Canada, and he was just walking down the street. I stopped him to ask him where the art gallery was." She said softly dabbing her eyes. Oliver was sobbing, holding onto Francois; Allen was trying to not cry and stay strong for Chiara.  
>"He showed me where it was, and we talked, enjoyed the art, I told him that I was doing a showing of one of my paintings. He was excited, he came and saw it. I spent every day with him when I was in town, a month later of Skype calls and four thousand text messages sent to each other, we started dating. I met his family, and we dated for nearly two years before he was killed… Matt was a good guy if he knew you, otherwise you thought that he was a royal pain in the ass…" She said softly, her voice strained. "He was the love of my life, I don't know if I'll be able to move on, and if I do, I don't think that I'll actually be able to love someone the way I loved Matt." Chiara swallowed down her sadness.<br>The Italian swallowed and stared at her little brother and sister and wiped her eyes. "He and I were supposed to get married, have children, and be happy… and now, I'm still alive, and he's gone, I'll miss him more than anyone around me…" She said as Ludwig hugged Feliciano tightly, and Allen hugged Alice. "Th-That's all…" She stepped away and set a rose on his chest kissing his cold lips one last time. "Ti amo tanto Matt, I love you so much." She whispered and walked away.

**~*Present Day*~**

"Chiara, please don't cry…" Matt's voice said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to her on the piano bench and smiled, "I love you, but please don't cry. It never did you justice." Her eyes were wide with shock as she reached up and pressed her hand onto the other's face.  
>"M-Mattie...?" She whispered as more tears streamed down her face. "I-is it really you?" The Canadian nodded and smiled pressing his lips to hers just one last time.<br>"Yeah," came the other's simple response.  
>"But you…"<br>"I know,"  
>"Am I sleeping?"<br>"You tell me." He whispered and closed his eyes, kissing her, not wanting to let go. "I still feel your touch, in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive… 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side." Closing his eyes he frowned. "I have to go Chiara… but remember… I'm always with you, don't forget me." He said.  
>"Je t'aime Matt," She whispered, as the other slowly disappeared. "'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side." She closed her eyes and smiled, for the first time since Matt had died.<p> 


	3. Cut No More

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"~Cut No More~/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"No matter how many times she did it, people stared, but they never asked about it, they stayed silent, no one spoke out about it. Chiara didn't stop, it only got worse, her arms were marked, scarred some scars were a fleshy pink, fresh scars were puckered up, scars over scars. Chiara no longer cared what it came to. She roamed the hallways at her new school and remained silent, her book bag hanging off her side. Chiara didn't seem to be proud of these scars, a hint that she was still doing such a harmful thing. I couldn't help but stare and gawk at them, I wondered what she was going through; how her home life would be for someone to want to do something so harmful. I took note that she was lonely and how scared she looked; she had a sister. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"The sixteen year old girl became something I was so involved in wanting to protect. I wouldn't classify her as a friend but just a girl who has been teased and tormented one too many was mid March, her little sister looked so happy I began thinking and wondering how one family member could be so happy when the other was so depressed. Chiara didn't have friends, and it seemed that people tried with nil success. I thought it was time to make a move, she'd been going to this school since September and I've been watching her since. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I walked up to her, trying not to seem as intimidating as most people seemed to believe that I was. "Buongiorno," I said to her, greeting her with a smile. She seemed surprised, it was as if she didn't believe that I could speak her language; or that I even knew what her language was. The smile she offered me was weak and fake. She bowed her head, but said nothing. "Chiara was it?" I said awkwardly, she nodded, unsure of what she was agreeing to. I wish I knew what she was thinking. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Si, my name is Chiara." She said softly, her eyes hidden behind pink framed glasses. "I have to go to class." She whispered and backed away. I took her wrist gently, "I know what you're going through Chiara," I said out of the blue. Did I know? How could I know? She whimpered and pulled out of my grasp, the bell had already rung for fourth period and the halls were empty. I had physical education but at this point I didn't care I needed to help Chiara. Her eyes widened and she tried backing away, span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""How could you understand what I've been through?" She whimpered. I wondered the same thing. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I can't imagine what you're going through to want to hurt yourself the way you are Chiara, but please let me help you?" I said pulling her closer. Her eyes widened more and she looked scared, she pressed her face against my chest. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""My grandfather, was killed last week, his body can't be recovered, there's nothing left." She explained. I wondered if her and her grandfather were close. I hugged her close, "Well you should depend on your friends for help through this." I told her softly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""What friends?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Me..." Her eyes widened and she buried her face in my chest and smiled; I could tell from the way her lips twisted against my chest. I held Chiara close to my chest and sighed I could feel my shirt dampen Chiara was definitely crying. My lips turned into a frown, as I walked her down the hallway to her next class. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I don't really want to go..." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly. I took her hand and smiled faintly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Don't worry, I can sit beside you if you want?" I asked with a curious smile. She blinked, I don't think she realized we shared the same English class. This was my chance now, we were different ages, she was a year younger than I was but I knew that I could do everything for her, having failed the ninth grade once due to attendance. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""You will? Don't you have your own class?" She asked me. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Yeah, this one, we're in a lot of the same classes." I added with a soft smile. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""You're joking?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Not at all, c'mon." span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""O-Okay." Chiara stammered and followed me into the classroom. I noticed the stares, the blank gawks at us. I gave the room a dull glare, an intimidating look. Was I Chiara's only friend she'd ever had ever? All of me wondered this, but I never bothered to ask her if that was the case. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""What are you planning to do after high school?" I asked the Italian with a smile. Chiara blinked and stared at me, didn't she ever think about things like this? She was in the eleventh grade. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I have to work for my grandfather, I have no choice, I have to take over..." She whispered, she looked crushed. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""What did you want to do if he was still around?" I asked with a smile. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I wanted to be a defense attorney." Chiara shyly spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She really was absolutely stunning, it was insane how much I'd fallen for her in the short amount of time I'd been watching out for her. I'd had the best attendance in classes then I'd ever had my entire school career; it was all because I felt the need to protect her with my own life. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Really? Maybe you should try, forget about what your grandfather was doing, and do what you want." I told her, not really knowing the whole story. I'd not really done much research on her for the brief amount of time she's been here. I knew her grandfather and sister was all she had ever had. I noticed a change in her mood from this day on even though things never really changed between us we only seemed to get closer. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"~Time Skip~span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"It was the summer months, we had gone through exams together, turns out the girl was basically an honor roll kid, she was a genius. I invited her to my place several times, she denied most of the times always claiming she was working I found out that she'd been lying though when I went to her house and asked her grandfather where she was. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Who are you?" I questioned looking at the tall, man. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I live here. I should be asking you that." he scoffed.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I-I'm looking for Chiara...?" I stammeredspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Who are you?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""A friend of hers... Who are you?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Chiara doesn't talk about friends, I figured she didn't have any." The man said. "I'm her uncle, Lovino. But anyway you won't find Chiara here anymore..." span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""What do you mean?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""She tried hanging herself after school ended, she's in the psych ward at the local hospital." My eyes widened in horror, I thanked the man and got back in my car, speeding off. Chiara had tried what!? She was probably cutting again too! That girl worried me sometimes, this was one of those times. Why hadn't she told me how she felt? Why hadn't she told me what happened. Why didn't she tell me she was depressed. Why'd she have to try to hang herself? All these questions were eating away at me until I reached the hospital and found the psych ward. I stood at the front desk and stared at the woman behind it. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I'm looking for Chiara Vargas?" I said, worry probably evident on my face. The woman stared back at me and gave me directions and a room number. I looked around and sighed, I ran upstairs and stopped at the gift shop; I wanted to buy her something. I get well present. I picked her up a bouquet of six lilies, and six assorted colored roses. Blues, pinks, yellows, oranges, reds. I carried them downstairs and back into the psych ward. I half ran down the halls and found her room, knocking on the door. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Who is it?" Came a broken sounding voice. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Room service." I said nervously. The door opened and there stood Chiara, her eyes widened and she looked up at me.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""M-M-Mattie... I-I'm..." I didn't want to believe that it was true, but here she was standing in front of me. I dropped the bouquet and hugged her tightly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I didn't want to believe it, I thought that man was telling me lies, I didn't think that you were in a place like this..." span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I-I'm sorry Mattie..." She whimpered and started to cry. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I just held her close to me, "Babe, you didn't have to lie to me..." I told her. "I would have come here sooner, I would have if I would have known, dammit I wish I would have known... Wh-why didn't you tell me? D-Don't you think it was kind of necessary...?" I whispered holding her to my chest. Her sobs started and I just held her tighter. "I love you Chiara." I knew that I had to tell her why, or for what reason. I knew that I needed to confess that to her. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Her sobs ceased immediately, and she looked up at me in shock, "Y-You what...?" She whimpered. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I pulled her close to me, grabbing her chin, making her look up at me, I pressed my lips onto hers, wiping away all her tears that stuck to her cheeks. "I love you Chiara. Ti amo. Je t'aime. Te amo. Ich liebe dich Chiara... How many times do i need to tell you? How many languages do I have to tell it to you in?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I don't care." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me, before placing her arms around my neck, I stared at her scars, no new ones. I found my arms around her waist as she pressed her lips against mine. "I love you too Matt..." She whispered and pulled me into the room. She pressed my back against the door to her room and locked it. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"My eyes widened, she looked up at me and smiled weakly, I couldn't help but smile back, I looked down at her and flipped the situation, pinning her against the wall. "I really love you Chi..." I whispered and kissed her neck. She gasped softly and turned her head away from me, making more room. I pulled away from her, earning a frown and a voiced opinion. She looked at me and I pressed my lips to hers. Her tongue met my bottom lip, she was asking for an entrance? span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I opened my mouth gently as I moved my lips against hers, I was trying not to get too excited over this, despite the fact that it was pretty exciting. I felt my tongue against hers, she gasped airily and I kept her pinned. I smiled and kissed her roughly, picking up the thin girl, carrying her over to her bed, and sitting down. Her lips felt so soft against my own, and all of this was getting me excited, she pinned me against the bed, kissing me passionately, our tongues both battling for dominance. I groaned when she bit my lip and she returned that moan happily when my hands found her sides. My fingers were gentle and I didn't know if I would be able to hold back.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I wanted to make sure she gave her consent. "Chiara." I breathed out airily, holding the hem of her shirt. She blushed darkly and looked down at me. "May I?" I asked softly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""J-Just don't yell at me when you do..." She whispered. I didn't know what she had meant until my hands found her waist and I pushed her shirt up, seeing thick, pink scars ones that were puckered up and fleshy. Others that were old and brown that almost blended in with her skin. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I didn't say anything, I just frowned and pulled her shirt off, kissing every last scar of hers. The scars which lined her torso, the scars that lined her arms and wrists, how had I let these pains go unnoticed. "I love you." I whispered to her in case she was thinking otherwise. "And I'll protect you from now on Chiara..." My voice trembled. Seeing her like this, it hurt, and it was scary to know someone was going through that much and it was someone who i knew and it was someone who I loved. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"My kisses were gentle, wet and yet oh so sloppy, her small frame was pinned under my body; sandwiched between me and the bed. I could hear and feel every shuddering breath she let out, she made quick work of disposing my shirt. Chiara's face was bright red when I stared up and down her body. "Beautiful." I whispered softly and blushed, was this actually happening? My heart trembled as did my breath, I kissed her, my heart yearning for more, I know she did. I held onto the elastic of her sweat pants, admiring how beautiful she looked with her hair tied messily atop her head. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Most people would be seen as a slob if they looked like this, but Chiara, she was beautiful, flawless and perfect. I smiled and she nodded; I slowly removed her pants and her panties. She looked away, covering her beautiful face. I smiled, pressing my face against her stomach and kissed up until I reached her neck. Chiara moaned weakly and closed her eyes tightly, "M-M-Mattie~" She moaned softly and moved her head slightly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I smiled and stroked her cheek, "It's okay babe... I'll be gentle." I whispered. Chiara unzipped my pants, I looked down at her; her eyes half lidded, "I promise." I said softly and kissed her again. Chiara nodded and bit her lip; I knew she was nervous but I wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. I looked in her eyes, and I stroked her cheek I placed a few fingers in my mouth to get them wet. Chiara blushed bright red and swallowed roughly before letting out a soft whimper as I pressed my fingers into her entrance. I stared at her I was looking into her eyes she relaxed underneath my body; I had made a promise to her that I wouldn't hurt her and I was unsure at this moment if I was. I made sure she was ready, her body wasn't tense any longer and she was more open to letting me touch her. Her legs spread apart and she moaned loudly.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"She was stunning absolutely beautiful, perfect in every single way, she was my girl, my one and only and my absolute pride and joy. She was everything worth protecting and more I wanted to lose my virginity to her. I was going to. I slipped out of my boxer shorts and looked down at her, I pulled my fingers out of her and stared down at her features. She unclipped her bra and stared at me, a small smile on her face. She looked at me, lust filled eyes met my own and I gently fondled her breasts, leaning down to suck on one. Chiara gasped loudly and spread her legs wide, her moans were like music to my ear. The way she begged me for more. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Everything about this girl was absolutely amazing, my eyes looked up to meet hers, I listened to her moans, milking them up, those noises made me that much harder. "I love you Matt." She said softly and kissed my lips. I pulled away and looked down, "I'm ready." She whispered, without me having to ask. I was ready, nervous, but ready. I looked down at the girl under me and kissed her forehead and gently pushed in. She whimpered and bit her bottom lip, I frowned and found her hand with my own.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Are you okay babe?" I asked softly, my voice gruff, yet gentle. She just nodded and opened one eye to look at me, "I'll kiss away the pain." I whispered and pressed my lips onto hers, letting my tongue slip in. Chiara let out a soft pleasured mumble against my lips, I smiled and continued thrusting into her; letting them stay at a slow and gentle pace. I pulled away from the kiss momentarily and looked down at her kissing her gentle lips. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I fucking love you..." She whispered. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I love fucking you." I chuckled, earning a soft giggle. Her head nodded and I took that as a simple, you can go faster. I groaned and continued pushing into her. Our moans were louder and louder, I couldn't believe that this was happening so fast. I held onto her hand, she squeezed it tightly, moaning and begging for more. Screaming out my name, god this felt so amazing. I didn't want this moment to end, it felt so amazing, I thrust in and out before kissing her neck, marking her. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Mattie I'm gonna cum~!" Chiara moaned, breathing heavily in my ear. I had lost track of time, my entire mind was fuzzy. I continued thrusting in and out, kissing her neck, sucking on her collarbone before she moaned out loudly and panted. Groaning softly I looked down at her and bit her lip. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Do you want me to..." She looked at me and stroked my cheek. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Cum when you want Mattie..." She panted and ran her fingers down my spine, sending shivers throughout my body. I groaned and looked at her before I came inside her. She moaned loudly started to pant, I flopped over onto my side and held her hand tightly in my own. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"It was silent for a few moments, Chiara's body was trembling beside mine. I turned to look at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. I frowned and looked at her, "B-Babe... What's wrong? I-I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked softly. Chiara shook her head and bit her lip. If I didn't hurt her than what was wrong?span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I-It's not you Matt... I-I thought that you should know the reason I cut..." I blinked. "This isn't the first time I've done this..." She whispered. I felt crushed, there was someone else? "I had my virginity stolen from me the night my grandfather died. He has many enemies. P-Please don't hate me for this next bit of information."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Ch-Chiara, I could never hate you," I tell the italian gently. Her eyes were watering, tears still streaming down her face. She looked so depressed, I wanted to help her, I wanted to know what had her spirits so low when I'd only ever done whatever I could to build them higher. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""My grandfather was the leader of the Italian mafia..." she whispered weakly and bit her lip. I blinked in confusion, staring at the girl in front of me, was Chiara actually serious? Was that something I could believe? "When my grandfather died, his car was pushed over off a cliff and into a ravine, him and my little sister, I was in hiding though, I never died..." She whispered weakly and sighed. "My little sister and grandfather are dead, the only one I have left is my uncle, Lovino..." Chiara's voice dropped off. "When my grandfather and sister were killed, the same people came into my house found me hiding in the closet they dragged me out, picked me up and told me to run. I remembered scurrying to my feet and being chased about the house. I was crying. I was terrified, I didn't want to move, but finally I made it to the basement and standing there was Erin O'Brien, leader of the Irish Mafia, he was standing over me when I collapsed to the cold cement floor. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I still remember everything from the sound of his voice, to my begging and my pleas for him to stop... I was scared, actually there was no words for what I'd felt. All I know and remember was having to beg for my life. That's what spiked my cutting. I was depressed all the time because my grandfather had favorites, he loved Feliciana but things were not as they used to..." my heart broke when she spoke. I couldn't believe this. Someone had stolen Chiara's virginity, raped her and left her to die until she was found by her uncle... No wonder she cut. I kissed her arms, every single cut scrape or bruise and I didn't care. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I will stick by your side until the End Chiara..." I told her softly and kissed her lips. "Just promise me, you won't cut any more, and you won't try and kill yourself please...?" I whispered holding her warm, thin, naked body against my own, admiring the hickeys. I smiled gently and kissed her lips as she relaxed, running her fingers over my muscles, she smiles and kisses one of my nipples. I shiver and untie her hair, combing it out with her fingers. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I'll try my best Matt, I'll do whatever I can to stop for you..." She whispered gently in my ear. I shivered and held her close as I pulled the blankets over us and my shirt over her. I always wore plaid flannel shirts, they were my favorite, warm, cozy. Even in the summer time it was nice to put on a big flannel shirt for the night. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Chiara snuggled against me and smiled gently as she kissed my lips. "I love you Mathieu Williams." She whispered and trembled. "Je t'aime... Mathieu..." She whispered. I smiled and pulled her on top of me and smiled at her.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Je t'aime aussi Chiara... Mon amour." I smiled gently kissing her nose. I was happy and so was Chiara, or at least I hoped that she was happy, I'd do whatever it took to make her that way. I would protect Chiara even if and especially if it took me to my dying breath... I would love her and take care of her, even and especially if it was the last thing I ever did. But I know one thing for sure, it's that no matter what happens I will always stand up and fight for her and I will make sure that she lives out a long and happy life, even if it's not with me she lives it with. I stared at her and she smiled back at me, I watched as her eyes fluttered, her curl taking the shape of a heart as she slowly fell asleep. I smiled and pet her hair gently and kissed her gentle unmoving lips. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"She looked so sweet and innocent that way, I let her be, but I started to dress myself. Chiara looked happy as she slept, I pulled on my boxers and my pants, then socks and boots and smiled at her. I spent the next three hours lying in bed with her before she woke up. My red-violet eyes met her hazel ones and she smiled up at me tiredly. "Can I come live with you?" She asked weakly after a few moments of shared silence. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I blinked at her and looked in surprise, that was awfully sudden, "You'd have to ask my parents, which means you'd have to come meet Francine and Oliver then." I said. She looked at me confused, why did I call them by their names? It was something that I did, they weren't my birth parents so I wasn't going to call them by Mom and Dad. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Why do you not call them mom and dad?" She asked. I chuckled and helped dress her again handing her her panties and pants and shirt. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Because I refuse to call them mama and papa?" I replied. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""But... Why?" She asked softly, and clipped her bra and fixed it. I buttoned up my shirt for her and smiled, "What are you going to wear?" She asked me softly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""I have another shirt, I always carry a few extras just in case, but as for why, because my mother and father died years ago." I told her with a small smile. "I was too young to remember them, and Oliver and Francine, they had a boy of their own, my brother, Allen. He's younger than i am. He's your age babe." I said with a smile. "I don't remember my parents but I know that my mom had brown hair, my dad was a strawberry blond... But other than that I don't remember much about them... I can't even remember their names." I sighed weakly and shook my head. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Wh-what happened?" She asked. "I-I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She whispered. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I helped her into her pants and smiled, "They died in a house fire, I was only a year old when it'd happened, I was at my grandparents house, but they couldn't take care of me, they couldn't afford it, hell I don't know many people who could. So, I was put up for adoption." I informed her. She stared at me as I continued the story. "Francine was pregnant with Al when they adopted me, I was put up for adoption on December third, of nineteen ninety seven, aged one, and was adopted the eighteenth of May of nineteen ninety eight." Chiara looked at me sadly.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Wow... Looks like you've been through a lot... How do you stay so strong?" She asked softly as I pulled on my leather jacket. "I'd like to know..."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"I took her hands in my own and looked at her with a soft smile, "You." I said softly. "Before I'd seen you, I'd never even thought of living. I hated the idea of it, nothing had gone right for me my parents were dead, my grandparents didn't want me and I was in the adoption system for a half a year... And my family wasn't my family. I was sixteen when they told me,I grew up, calling them mom and Dad, protecting Allen as if he were my birth brother not knowing that he wasn't. When they told me I snapped. I played hockey, kicked the shit out of anyone who dared cross my path. I was angry with everyone, I hunted, and trapped. I did what I wanted to and contrary to popular belief, I wound up moving three times in a month. And then we came here, I saw you, I watched for a few months before I wanted to take action."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"Tears welled in her hazel eyes, they were begging to escape, but she refused to cry any more. She squeezed my hand tightly and kissed my lips desperately. My eyes widened and she pulled away shyly, "S-Sorry I just... I love you." She whispered and smiled hugging me tightly. I rubbed her back gently and kissed her head gently, chuckling weakly I hug her tightly. I told her how it was fine and that despite being what I was, and who I was I was always going to love her. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Nothing will change that Chiara, nothing could change how I feel about you okay? I want and am ready to protect you, and above all else; I am ready to protect you Chiara." I whispered to her and my lips found hers.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.5000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';""Okay." She whispered.span/p 


End file.
